Who would have guessed?
by BrAiNsOtHeR48
Summary: Lily gets made over-I know a lot of people have done this before, but bear with me--i promise it'll be different. Which of James' friends will see Lily first? rated for language...and stuff
1. Chapter 1: Operation Beautify Lily

Who would have known?  
  
Chapter 1: "Beautify Lily"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, or Remus, or any other characters you recognize. I don't own anything like the setting, or anything else J.K. made up.The only things I own, are Robyn, and Caitlin, and maybe the plot.I'm not sure if anyone else has done these things before. (many people have used the makeover Lily thing, but don't take it offensively If I stole your idea, it's an honor! Hehe)If I did own all these, I wouldn't be writing fanfics, I'd be a millionaire! Bwahahahaha! Okay, maybe not but still. *cowers* (I know I used this disclaimer in another ficcy too!)  
  
  
  
"Lily! Lily! Earth to Lily!" called Robyn.  
  
Lilian Rebecca Evans snapped out of a trance. She had been daydreaming. again. She was staring at the other end of the Gryffindor table. The "Quidditch end". The "Popular end".  
  
Lily wasn't exactly popular, but she had two best friends. Other than that, she was pretty isolated.  
  
Robyn Elizabeth LaRowe was like Lily. Isolated and not too popular. But, she was very homely, with light brownish, blondeish, reddish hair, and amber eyes. Her skin was very pale, and she dressed in old fashioned clothes. Robyn was an okay student.  
  
Caitlin, Lily's other best friend, was another story. Caitlin Jennah Reinhart was very popular. In fact, you could say she was the most popular girl in 5th year. She had the typical popular features. She was 5'9, all legs, blonde, and had hazel eyes. Caitlin could make friends with anyone.  
  
Down at the end of the table Lily was staring at, sat Caitlin, her longtime boyfriend, Sirius Black, and his gang of friends.  
  
This consisted of Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. They were known as the marauders around the school, because whenever the chance arose, they'd pull a prank, or get in some sort of trouble.  
  
Peter was short and fat. He was 5'0, and 154 lb. (70 kg) He had mouse brown hair, and brown eyes. Peter was a wimp, and just went along with any pranks the rest of the marauders played. He could be talked into almost anything.  
  
Remus was 5'9, with sandy blond hair, and steel gray eyes. He was the smartest and probably the most sensible of them all. Sirius was wanted by all the girls, and being 5'11 ½, muscular, with black hair, and ice blue eyes, you can see why. He was not a very good student, but the heart of all their pranks.  
  
James Potter, Sirius' best friend, was also very popular with the ladies. He had jet black hair, and deep blue eyes, and he was 6'0.  
  
These guys were also called the "Quidditch crew". They were all on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Caitlin was the seeker, Sirius was a beater, as well as a sixth year, Remus was the commentator, a sixth year was the keeper, and a sixth year, a fourth year, and James were the chasers.  
  
One time in 4th year, since Lily and Caitlin were best friends, Lily tried sitting with them at lunch. But everyone except Caitlin thought she was strange, and acted like she wasn't there.  
  
Anyway, back to the present.  
  
"Whoa, sorry Robyn, what were you saying?"  
  
"We're going to our cottage in France this summer, so I won't see you."  
  
"Oh man. I'll owl you. Well, we better get going," Lily said.  
  
"Yeah, we have to pack for tomorrow."  
  
"Next time we see this place, we'll be sixth years."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lily looked around her room.  
  
She was a pretty average teenager. (except for the fact she was a witch)  
  
She had normal posters of her favorite bands, (except for the fact they moved) a normal pet, (except for the fact it was a magical creature-a pixie) and a normal mirror. (except for the fact t talks back to you)  
  
She looked in her mirror. Her red hair curled down to her waist, her pale skin stuck out particularly, and her bitten nails bothered her. The only good thing about Lily's appearance were her eyes. Dark Emerald Green, with long lashes surrounding them.  
  
"Maybe this is why no one sees me," she muttered picking up a curl of hair, and throwing it back down.  
  
"I'm sick and tired of people acting like I'm not there! I think it's time for a change!" she said louder.  
  
"I'm going to Caitlin's!" she said even louder. Caitlin had been begging her to at least let her pluck her eyebrows, or put some makeup on her.  
  
"What did you say?" asked her sister Petunia.  
  
"I'm going to Caitlin's. I'll probably sleep over. Be back tomorrow!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Cait! Cait!" Lily yelled, barging into Caitlin's house. The Reinharts didn't care. Lily and Caitlin knew each other's houses backwards and forwards and upside down, and they practically accepted each other's families as their own.  
  
"Yeah Lil?" Caitlin called from her room.  
  
"Are you busy today and tomorrow?" she asked running up the stairs.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Well, you know how you've been offering to help me with my looks? I accept!"  
  
"You're joking!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Caitlin let out a scream that Lily could have sworn could be heard from her house down the street.  
  
"First of all, we have to go shopping," Caitlin was so excited. "We'll go to that mini- mall down the road. We need to get you clothes, makeup, oh Lil, this is going to take a while, can you stay overnight?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Great!" Caitlin grabbed her purse, and pulled Lily out the door.  
  
Operation "Beautify Lily" was underway.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"You can look now." It was two o'clock in the morning, and Caitlin had just finished, "Fixing" Lily.  
  
Lily, almost too scared to turn around and face the mirror, slowly spun around.  
  
She saw her reflection, and her mouth dropped open.  
  
"Shit Cait, I look. I look. I look great!" she said when she closed her mouth again.  
  
"What can I say? I'm a miracle worker. By the way, you do look great," Cait laughed.  
  
Lily picked up her hair to examine it again, but this time, she was happy with what she saw. Her hair was now only slightly wavy, a little longer than shoulder length, and a dark auburn with gold highlights.  
  
She was wearing mascara, which bolded her best feature, right under her new, thin, eyebrows.  
  
Her skin, no longer pale, was now tan, and somehow, a lot less freckly.  
  
She was wearing a tight tank top, and short shorts, which showed off her great figure, and long, long, legs.  
  
Lastly, her nails were long, and painted, and she no longer had the urge to bite them.  
  
Who would have known that this Lily used to be looked straight through by boys?  
  
"I really, really, owe you one," she managed to say.  
  
"Will you sit at my end of the table at school?"  
  
"Whatever you want."  
  
"Will you come to Diagon Alley with me then?"  
  
"Oh, I'm kind of planning on going with Robyn."  
  
"Well, has she actually asked you yet?"  
  
Lily grinned. "No, so when she does, I'll just tell her I can't because I'm going another time."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lily dashed in the door of Robyn's house again.  
  
"Cait?" she called.  
  
"In the kitchen," Caitlin replied.  
  
Lily went to the kitchen.  
  
Caitlin's mom was cooking lunch, and her little brother, Kyle, was sitting at the table.  
  
Caitlin's dad and older sister Monica were in Holland, because her parents were divorced.  
  
"Morning Mrs. Reinhart."  
  
"Good morning Lily."  
  
"Hey dweeb," she called to Kyle.  
  
"Geek," he replied.  
  
"Loser,"  
  
"Freak,"  
  
"Dork,"  
  
"Moron,"  
  
"Nerd,"  
  
"Okay, I give up, I can't think of anymore insulting words," he said. They all laughed.  
  
"Kay Lil, you ready to go?" asked Cait.  
  
"I think so," she replied. Lily hadn't seen anyone she knew since she had had her makeover.  
  
"Don't worry, they'll love you."  
  
"Wait.. they?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. I kinda conveniently 'forgot' to tell you. We're meeting a few of my friends.  
  
"Fine. Whatever. I still owe you. But can I borrow some of your clothes first? All mine are in the wash."  
  
"Golly, how long does it take-"  
  
"Cait, my parents are muggles. Remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sure, you can borrow some."  
  
Lily picked out a light purple tank top and a short jeans skirt, with a black purse, and black sandals.  
  
Finally, they were off.  
  
First, they went to Gringotts, and loaded up their purses. As they stepped out the door, Caitlin practically got run over by Sirius.  
  
He kissed her.  
  
"Where are the others?" she asked.  
  
"Back there. It's just, when I saw you, I ran ahead. I haven't seen you all summer."  
  
They kissed again.  
  
Remus was the first one to reach them. "Hey Cait, Lily."  
  
Lily knew Remus was smart enough to figure out who she was.  
  
For the first time, Sirius took his eyes off Caitlin. and out of his head.  
  
"Whoa, who are you?"  
  
Lily was about to answer, when Cait nudged her in the side.  
  
Just then, James, and Peter came up.  
  
"We were just about to leave, where were you?"  
  
"Caitlin's house." Lily answered.  
  
Then James saw her too.  
  
"Damn, she's hot!" James whispered to Cait. "Who's that?"  
  
"That, is for us to know, and you to find out."  
  
James frowned, and left.  
  
Sirius kissed Caitlin again, and left with the others.  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
So the story begins. sorry, I know it's lame now, but I hope and pray it'll get better. I liked it better than my other one, and so did all of my friends who have read it. Please review, I promise if you do I'll write more! (Wait, what else would I do?) Luf to everyone, and I hope you like it,  
  
~Jami 


	2. Chapter 2: making Lily truly happy

Who would have known?  
  
Chapter 2: Making Lily truly happy  
  
*~*~*  
  
The marauders were sleeping over at James' and Sirius' shared mansion that night.  
  
That's why James and Sirius were best friends. Their parents had been best friends, and always lived next door to each other.  
  
In third year, Sirius' house burned down, and unfortunately, the Potters were over. Sirius' mom, and James' dad died.  
  
Sirius' dad couldn't afford to buy a new house, and James' mom couldn't pay for the house on her own, so the Blacks moved in with the Potters, and the shared the expenses.  
  
"So, who was that earlier?" Sirius asked Remus.  
  
"Lily," he said.  
  
"Lily, you mean, Lily Evans?" James asked.  
  
"She has the greatest eyes on earth." Sirius added.  
  
"How do you know?" Peter asked. "She was wearing sunglasses today."  
  
"Peter, my pal, it's called noticing before today."  
  
Little did Lily know, people really did pay attention to her. They just didn't want to talk to her because she was, well.ugly.  
  
James however, had told his friends a long time ago he wanted to be friends with her. But Sirius wouldn't let him near her because she wasn't popular enough.  
  
"James, you've never been turned down before, go for it!" Sirius said.  
  
"I don't want to ask her out, I just want to be friends."  
  
"What a hard thing for James Potter to say," Remus taunted.  
  
"Shut up," he said, and he threw his pillow at Remus.  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
"He liked you,"  
  
"He hated me,"  
  
"He wants to go out with you,"  
  
"They all hated me,"  
  
"Ask him out,"  
  
"He's never gonna look at me again,"  
  
"He thought you were pretty,"  
  
"He thought I was ugly,"  
  
"He can't wait to see you again,"  
  
"I could wait a lifetime to see him again,"  
  
"He acted like."  
  
"I acted like."  
  
"A dork."  
  
"A freak."  
  
"Come on Lil, you know he liked you," Caitlin pointed out.  
  
"Maybe he did, but it won't last long."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know. James Potter is the biggest player in school. When he asks out a girl, he sticks around long enough to hear her say yes, then he's off snogging with some other girl, and he lets the poor girl he's going out with find out by his new toy."  
  
"Lily, if he really likes you, he'd stay. Remember? Sirius used to be as bad as James, but then he met me, and he hasn't cheated on me once."  
  
"I'm still not going to let my guard down."  
  
"On a happier note, school starts tomorrow,"  
  
Lily groaned and Cait laughed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Lily, wake up! Time to go!" Caitlin yelled.  
  
"I'm coming." she lifted her head.  
  
"Time to go see Sirius, Peter, Remus. and James!"  
  
The head went back down.  
  
"Oh, come on."  
  
They dressed, and went by floo powder.  
  
The second they were through the barrier, a bunch of people rushed up to Caitlin.  
  
"I'm sure you all know Lily," she said. "Lily, this is Maggie, and Caroline, but I'm sure you know them, because you've shared a room with them for five years."  
  
Lily liked all the attention. As they got on the train, Maggie, and Caroline were talking to her, and by the end of the train ride, Lily had two new friends.  
  
As they got out of the carriages, and into the castle, Lily realized she hadn't seen any of the marauders the whole time.  
  
In the Great Hall, everyone was crowded around one window, so Lily and her friends walked up too.  
  
Fire crackers were going off. They went on for a couple minutes, then came the grand finale. A pink one with heart shapes, that read;  
  
'Sevvy, I love you!  
  
~Narcissa'  
  
And in response;  
  
'Narcissie,  
  
Will you marry me?  
  
~Sevvy'  
  
There was a cry from behind them, and a "Yes, of course!" and a "But-but-I don't want to-Potter!-Black!-I'll get you for this!" "Who set this all up?" James said. He was right behind her and Caitlin.  
  
"We did!" Sirius replied.  
  
"Awesome job guys!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Totally!" Caitlin agreed.  
  
"All right, although I must admit that was amusing, we must get to the eating and sorting," Dumbledore said.  
  
Lily headed for her usual spot, but James said, "Lily, come sit with us!"  
  
So she sat in between him and Caitlin.  
  
After Dumbledore made his announcements, and there was food on the plates, for the first time in her life at Hogwarts, Lily engaged in a real conversation with someone other than Robyn or Caitlin.  
  
"Guess what?" asked Sirius.  
  
"What?" they replied.  
  
"My birthday is in Thirty days!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, that means mine is in thirty two days!" Caitlin said.  
  
"That means mine is in seventy seven days." James replied.  
  
"Mine's in ninety eight days," Lily added.  
  
"You're the youngest of us all. Because that means your birthday is on January 7th," said Remus knowingly.  
  
He was the top of his class so he could figure out stuff like that. "We all have birthdays in September through December."  
  
"So Lily, got a boyfriend?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Sirius Black! You better not be hitting on Lily. If you don't remember, I'm your girlfriend." Caitlin said jokingly.  
  
"Aww, come on Cait, can't a guy have a little fun?"  
  
"Under one circumstance."  
  
"Wassat?"  
  
"Say you love me."  
  
"I love you Caitie."  
  
"Love you too Siri, now go mess around with Lily."  
  
"Ewwwwwwwww!"  
  
"Oh, you sicko! I didn't mean it like that!"  
  
Lily inched away from her, and they all laughed.  
  
By scooting away from Caitlin, she scooched closer to James.  
  
"Hey Lil, I know I'm a chick magnet and all, but I didn't think I was that attractive."  
  
He grinned, and Lily began to blush, but then realized, (the color so totally didn't match her hair.no!) that if she wanted people to like her, she couldn't get  
  
embarrassed so easily.  
  
So instead, she said tonelessly, "Oh. Yeah. I am in hopeless love. With you. I need you. So bad. Baby."  
  
They broke into hysterics for a second time.  
  
"Ouch! She burnt you!" Sirius said.  
  
Finally, it was time to go up to bed.  
  
As Lily got into bed, she heard a sniff from the bed next to her.  
  
She pulled the curtains back, and saw Robyn.  
  
Robyn! She had totally forgotten.  
  
"Oh my gosh Robyn! I am sooooooo sorry!"  
  
"Wow Lil, you look awesome."  
  
"Robyn, I-"  
  
"No shh, it's okay. I completely understand. You're changing, and getting new friends. I accept the new you if you promise me one thing."  
  
"That'd be."  
  
"That you won't forget about me, and I can still be your friend. Maybe not your best friend, but your friend."  
  
Lily's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"You mean I can sit with them, hang out with them, be friends with them, and you'll still be my friend? After all I did?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They hugged, and cried, and hugged again.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The next morning, classes started.  
  
As they were walking to potions, they were talking about their teachers.  
  
"I hear we have a new divination teacher," Lily said.  
  
Oh man, I hope she's not as big of a fraud as Professor Clarke," Sirius said.  
  
"You guys should have dropped it like me and Remus," Caitlin pointed out.  
  
"It's too bad professor Jensen (potions) stayed." James said.  
  
"Oh, I know, he is so rude! He never puts me by any of you."  
  
*In potions*  
  
"Don't sit down! I'll tell you where to sit!" barked Professor Jensen. "I need Lupin and Goyle here, Pettigrew and Crabbe, Potter and Malfoy here, Reinhart and Snape here, Evans and Black here."  
  
Lily sat down next to Sirius and in front of James.  
  
As Caitlin passed her to sit down behind James, she whispered, "Lucky," to Lily.  
  
"Today we'll be having a pop quiz. You will be making a potion from memory. You can either work with your table partner, or the table in front or back of you."  
  
Caitlin turned around to work with Remus so she wouldn't have to work alone with Snape.  
  
Professor Jensen said, "You are going to have to make a laughing potion, so get to work!"  
  
"Sirius, so you remember how to make it?" Lily asked her partner.  
  
"No, do you?"  
  
"Only part."  
  
"Jamsie! Do you want to help us?" Sirius called.  
  
"Sorry, but I only remember part of it."  
  
"Me too," Lily said.  
  
"Maybe the three of us can work together and try to figure it out."  
  
"I'm not doing anything," said Malfoy.  
  
"Well them me and Lil will work together."  
  
"Hey, what about me?" Sirius asked, acting hurt.  
  
"Siri, if we let you help us when we don't even know what we're doing, we'd be in serious trouble."  
  
Lily couldn't but laugh.  
  
By the end of the class, Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Lucius, Severus, Caitlin, and Goyle were the only ones who had the potion right.  
  
By the end of the day, Lily was in a good mood. In divination, she had a blast with Sirius, and James, making fun of their new teacher, who was practically deaf, so she couldn't hear them.  
  
That night in the common room, after dinner, Peter was writing a note, and Cait and Sirius were snogging.  
  
"How do you spell hottie?" Peter asked.  
  
"L-I-L-Y," James said.  
  
"L-I-L-Y," Sirius answered.  
  
"Hey! That's not my name!" Caitlin cried in mock-anger.  
  
"Sorry, C-A-I-T-L-Y-N," Sirius tried again.  
  
"That's not it either!"  
  
Lily started to laugh, and pretty soon, everyone else there was too.  
  
"I didn't think it was that funny," Sirius said.  
  
Caitlin laughed again, and kissed him, then got up.  
  
"Time for bed."  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
Okay, it's starting to get interesting, and maybe even funny? I don't know- you tell me. Please review. Luf to all-Jami 


End file.
